In A Cabin
by Once Upon A Goddess
Summary: Percy throws a party in his cabin... and the end results are a very drunk Annabeth and a extremely horny Percy. "They both could distinctively taste the alcohol that flowed through their systems. Annabeth ran her tongue along Percy's lips, loving the taste of salt that seemed to have been left behind by the many drinks. " Companion to In A Bet.


Annabeth impatiently tapped her foot as she shooed party guests out of the door.

Even in her drunk state, she still managed to be bossy and organized.

The door slammed loudly, the noise slightly making Percy jump, but everything did when he was like this.

Percy was already excited by the sight of his drunken girlfriend; her blond hair tousled and shining from sweat she had achieved from her wild dancing, her eyes puffy from the large amounts of vodka, and last but not least, her delicious plump lips that seemed to already be bruised.

His eyes were wide and bloodshot, Annabeth noticed. When he was in this condition, he was even more fun to, what's the phrase… _play with._

So she paid no attention to the snickers sounding from outside the window, which were safely closed, nor did she pay notice to the mess left in the Poseidon cabin by the crazy party that just went down.

Nope, not at all.

The only thing that was even worth a glance was the green eyed swimmer boy who was already ripping off his shirt and making his way to a bed that hadn't been jumped on.

Annabeth slowly followed him, trying her hardest not to stumble, because even though she knew she was far too drunk to be trying to convince herself otherwise, she was also far too proud to admit she had actually let herself go that far. Smart people like Annabeth don't just _get drunk. _

But yet, she was.

She finally got to the annoyed Son of Poseidon sitting on the sheets, drumming his fingers tunelessly against his legs. She quickly situated herself in between his legs, helping him wrap his long arms around her body.

Percy's already had an erection. Not fun.

He groaned and pulled Annabeth on top of him, lying down on the bed and smashing his lips to hers.

They both could distinctively taste the alcohol that flowed through their systems. Annabeth ran her tongue along Percy's lips, loving the taste of salt that seemed to have been left behind by the many drinks.

Percy groaned at the sensation, flipping them over and crushing her body, but she wasn't going to stop him.

Whenever he took over, it was just… _hot. _She felt herself growl lowly, the noise surprising her, but exciting Percy all the more.

Annabeth hated waiting, and in her drunken stupor, she was even more so.

She hungrily pulled off her shirt, finding the task slightly harder than it should have been.

Percy didn't skip a beat in tearing her bra off along with it.

Their chests slapped together in their kissing frenzy. The sound rebounded off the seashell walls, making Annabeth dizzy with anticipation. She wanted that noise to be coming from skin slapping somewhere lower on their bodies.

Percy quickly tugged his jeans down, still managing to almost trip in his quickness. His large tent was visible to Annabeth, making her eyes open wide and her mouth curve into a large, wolfish smile.

She fiddled with her jeans button, trying to get the stupid piece of metal through the tiny hole.

Percy just went straight for the boot-cut bottoms and used his muscular arms to yank to jeans off her hips, leaving her in her itty-bitty panties that didn't look Annabeth-like at all.

"Are these for me?" Percy asked quickly and excitedly, his agitated fingers reaching for the creamy skin of Anna's upper thighs.

"Well… yeah", Annabeth replied in a high pitched voice, her excitement seeping out of her enthusiastic voice. She honestly couldn't remember putting those underwear on.

Percy laughed in a husky, low voice. He grabbed Annabeth from under her arms and lifted her up; forcing her to cross her legs over his hips… making his hard midsection hit her in the right spot.

She whimpered quietly, already beginning to bounce up and down, the rough fabric of his boxers helping with her anxiety.

Percy's eyes bulged, never used to the sensation. He again planted them on the bed.

His hips began vigorously rocking back and forth, his ears rapidly taking in the sound of

Annabeth's whimpers and cries.

Annabeth grabbed on to his muscular arms and pulled herself closer to the friction, desperately meeting Percy's powerful rocks.

There they were, two drunken teenagers frantically begging the other to take them, give them the release they were craving so badly.

Annabeth sensed no resolve in her system, no… restraint. She wanted Percy. _Now._

After running her hand through his thick black locks, she hurriedly hooked her thumbs around the elastic waistband of his sexy black boxers. But this was a drunken girl speaking; anything that had to do with her beau was sexy.

She tried to tug them down, but Percy's notice of this was belated. He kept rocking, making it harder for Annabeth to remember her mission. But when he felt her cold fingers lingering near his tent, yes, then he definitely noticed what she was doing.

He hungrily pulled her own undergarments off first, basking in the glory of her womanhood, before pulling his own garments away.

They didn't waste any time with formalities.

Percy positioned himself and thrust in. Annabeth barely had time to adjust before he vigorously moved his hips, sending chills up her body.

She moaned loudly, the feeling of her cavern stretching so quickly overrunning her senses, trying to draw the line between pain and pleasure. But the line was so thin, she just didn't care, and convinced herself it was pleasure.

Percy grabbed her hips, forcing her to move against him. She squealed, grabbing his head and pushing his mouth to the aroused nipple of her breast. He hungrily took it in.

They had a fast rhythm going.

Annabeth ran her fingers through Percy's hair, loving the silky feeling. She shoved her hips harder against his.

Percy could feel the build-up in his stomach already. This had to have been some kind of record, because he had the weirdest feeling that being this turned on was just _unnatural_.

But one glance at the drunk Annabeth that lay beneath him; her eyes closed in pleasure and her hands grasping in shoulders in an attempt to push her hips harder; he knew there was good reasoning for his predicament.

It only took a limited amount of time for both of the people to rush over the edge, Annabeth screaming loudly and Percy moaning into Annabeth's chest.

Without even pulling out of her, Percy pulled her to his chest and quickly covered them with the blanket.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Annabeth was the first to wake up, but she wished more than anything to go back to sleep. Her head pounded like a hammer was attacking her brain. She hated the feeling.

Percy's arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, while the other was cushioning his head. Annabeth was on her back, her legs intertwined with his, one arm enfolded around Percy's torso while the other lay off the side of the small mattress. They were tangled together, and Annabeth's brilliant mind could not work a way out of it with her pounding hangover.

So, despite the better half of her brain telling her to just go back to sleep, she not-so-subtly untangled herself from the Son of Poseidon's body, stumbling around. She had no idea where she was going, she just knew it was time to get up.

"Annabeth?" she heard, figuring it must have been from the bed.

"What. Percy?" she said irritably, the least bit of noise almost sending her into a coma from too much pain.

"Just… come back to bed. I know you're not used to alcohol, so your hangover is probably way worse than mine."

Annabeth saw a bit of reasoning in it, and also knowing the sunlight outside of the cabin was not the best option for her, so she slugged back to her boyfriend, collapsing on his chest.

Even though Percy _did _have a headache, he was (secretly, mind you) very acquainted with the prospects of alcohol. He was the Hero of Olympus; he had to find _some _way to drown his sorrows that followed Post-Traumatic Stress. He had heard of sex being one of them, but he was not about to push Annabeth right at the start of their long awaited relationship. His father introduced him to Vodka, and his explorations into the world of alcohol had left him a happy man more than once.

But he wasn't going to tell Annabeth that. The only reason he told her now is because she wouldn't remember anything he said, only her migraine.

"Mmmm. Percy…" she moaned, but not in the way he was used to. He rolled his eyes. So she would be the "needy" type. Oh joy.

"Yes, love?" He said quietly, deciding the easiest option would be to just lull her back to sleep.

"Can you fuck me?"

Percy's body stopped for a moment. WHAT? Annabeth had a major hangover and she was… _horny?_

"Annabeth…" He chuckled shakily, not sure what to do with this.

Annabeth can both endure the pain right now and then look back at this with a mindset against ever drinking again, or… she would yell and scream at him for taking advantage of her in such a weak state.

That _definitely _sounded like something Annabeth would do.

"Perrrccccccyyyy…" she sighed, tugging at his hair.

"Listen Annabeth, you can hear me right?"

Annabeth started to nod, but then changed her mind when the pain evaded her forehead. She instead said:

"Yes, I can understand you perfectly. I may be hung-over but I still can comprehend what you are saying."

There's the Daughter of Athena. Percy kissed her jokily, but that only heightened Annabeth's sexual tension.

When she tried to deepen the kiss, he pulled away and remembered what his point in this was.

"Annabeth, I don't want to take advantage of you or anything-"

"Percy, I just think I will take my mind off this migraine. I've heard that light physical activity helps take your mind off hangovers."

Percy had no reason to doubt her. She was usually right; she made sure of it. And who was Percy to deny a beautiful woman a thorough fucking?

"I'm not going to be rough", he stated, following it by a nonchalant sigh.

What happened next surprised Percy, and even Annabeth.

Annabeth quickly lined up Percy's morning erection with her core and buried him inside.

Percy groaned, and his hands immediately flew to her hips.

"Gently, remember", he mumbled, trying to slow down her actions. He really wanted her to enjoy their sex, even if it was a more-than-regular occurrence. There were just too many reasons, in his mind, why taking this slow wasn't a good idea.

So whenever Annabeth tried to drop her hips faster, his hands squeezed, slowing her down and avoiding the train wreck of a headache she would have as a result.

This went on for a while, but both were very frustrated with the level of friction they were getting. Annabeth had to do _something._ For the sake of pleasure.

Bending down, she spread her body over Percy's and reached her mouth to his ear.

"Drop your hands, Percy. I'm a big girl. And I'm sure they can do much better in _other places_."

She said her last words with every drop of seductiveness she could muster. Wasn't very hard, one thing that seems incredibly easy in a hangover is a horny voice.

With a pained groan, he followed her orders.

Annabeth smiled and took off. The friction _now _was fucking. Amazing. Annabeth let out a happy squeal to show her pleasure, leaning forward and resting her hands on Percy broad chest. She moaned at the pleasant slap of skin that filled her ears. Sure her head hurt, but to Hades with her hangover. She was having sex!

Percy finally caught on to her last statement, realizing where these 'other places' were.

He started my cupping her bouncing breasts, massaging them and pinching her nipples. Another squeal slipped out of her lips.

Annabeth subconsciously moved one of her hands to the spot just below his stomach. The pressure she put there caused a dramatic heighten in his push toward release. He groaned.

"Annabeth… oh gods, baby."

Annabeth moaned at his husky voice and grinded her hips even harder.

"Percy… oh! I'm gonna come!" she let out in a frilly shout. "Oh gods, Percy, rub my- oh- rub my clit."

Without a second thought, his hands left her breasts, one flying to her clit, the other molding around her neck. His fingers worked magic on her, the building of her orgasm more powerful than it's ever been.

"Come on, Annabeth, come for me", Percy murmured, his eyes closed and his mouth twisted into a determined smirk.

Without further ado, Annabeth followed her lover's orders. The pressure popped like a bubble, rushing out of her stomach. She screamed her content to the sky, knowing her mother was probably watching them. She laughed at the sheer thought of it. Daughter of Athena; fucking a Son of Poseidon and hung-over from a wild night of partying.

Percy wasn't far behind, groaning out his pleasure. Annabeth sprawled herself across Percy's chest. He absently stroked her back, loving the tired but satisfied smile she had splayed on her face. Her curly hair still managed to look perfect, despite their wild lovemaking.

Annabeth groaned annoyingly.

"We should probably get up", she said in a tired voice.

"We could get you some water and eggs to help with the hangover", he said absently, moving her hair to one side of her head to see her face.

"I know, I did my research", she replied irritably. Percy just chuckled lightly.

"Come on, let's go."

20 minutes later they were ready, jumping in the shower at separate times to avoid missing breakfast all together.

As always they walked into breakfast hand in hand, splitting up to go to their separate tables. But they still had intense eye sex the whole time.

All they could think;

"Party next Friday."

**Alright, so I was originally just gonna toss this idea, but when I got in the mood, I decided to go for it! So here it is, not my best, but not the worst I've seen. So yeah. Make sure to check out my new Grover/Juniper lemon, **_**Just Us.**_** Just a cutesy little lemon. Also I am taking requests, because my ideas can only go so far. Thanks!**

**With love,**

**~Terra**


End file.
